The Sasuke Game of Teasing Sasuke
by Zammie4eva
Summary: a Sasunaru highschool fic inspired by the modern ninja comic on photobucke. kinda funny too.
1. Chapter 1

Teasing Sasuke

A gift for Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, based on The Modern Ninja comic, a classic and humours example of the dysfunctional relationship of Sasuke and Naruto. Find it and read it, it's in Photo Bucket and it's really funny, as well as the Modern Ninja on Vacation. Sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC, but I'm rubbish and keeping people in character. Enjoy.

Pairings: SasuNaru mentions of past NaruGaa. ShikaKiba mentions of past ShikaIno. Past NejiSaku. Past NejiTenten. ChoHina.

Totally experimental pairings, if you have any complaints, I'll cut that pairing out. Except yaoi, I am keeping yaoi above all others.

I own nothing.

"Ne Naruto? You know Sasuke's staring at you right?" Naruto Uzumaki's best friend Kiba Inuzuka whispered to him in class one day, elbowing him in the ribs.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, he's been doing it for three months now. It's only a matter of time before he tries to seduce me, I've seen that look before." He said.

"Oh? Oh – right." Kiba said, a bit slow to understand what Naruto meant. "Well play hard to get, I'll bet he'll just _love _that." He joked.

Kiba knew very well that Naruto's ex-boyfriend Gaara was like a taboo and whenever he was mentioned Naruto got really depressed and tended to get a lot snappier with everyone.

Well, everyone except Sasuke Uchiha. He was downright evil to Sasuke at the best of times, but whenever he was depressed about Gaara, he sent Sasuke running.

Literally, running. Naturally the Uchiha had learned it was best to look not touch. But Naruto was right; it was a matter of time before Sasuke made a proper move.

Kiba's concern was more for Naruto's mental stability than Sasuke's physical safety if he attempted to pull something on Naruto.

"It's like he's…undressing you with his eyes. It's kinda creepy actually. Wanna beat him up?" Kiba ended with a sadistic grin.

Naruto grinned wryly at the thought, but shook his head.

"Sasuke holds back a lot whenever I challenge him, but that's only because of his…obsession with me. I've seen him really fight and Kiba, no offense, but you'll probably go down for the count." Naruto said.

"Probably." Kiba shrugged. Just then Shikamaru Nara came into the lecture hall, bypassing his ex-girlfriend Ino Yamanaka and sitting beside Kiba, who turned rather pink.

Needless to say Kiba had a huge crush on Shikamaru, and Shikamaru, being the lazy genius he was, only took the effort to do something about it after he broke up with Ino.

They were together now, but is was still common to see Kiba act like a total idiot and make a fool of himself around Shikamaru, and then try to cover up the fact he was turning beet red.

He'd get used to being with Shikamaru soon, and Shikamaru was patient if completely lazy. That's exactly why Kiba liked him.

"Hey Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "Mm?" Naruto asked looking bored, his chin in his hand. "Is there any particular reason why Sasuke is silently pining after you over there?"

"No not really. Actually I wouldn't mind if you two could hang with me after school, I don't want to run into him in someplace I can't get out of. Like an alleyway or something." Naruto replied.

"Well we'd like to Naruto but – uh – we kinda – uhm…" Kiba stammered. It was truly hilarious to see his friend stammer like a chick when around his boyfriend.

"Date?" Naruto cut in. "Yeah." Shikamaru replied lazily lounging back in his chair, eyelids drooping closed.

"Shika-kun you'll get caught again," Kiba warned. "Kiba, Kakashi-sensei's always late, wake me up when he comes in though." Shikamaru said and said no more.

Kiba sighed. "I guess I'll have to go find a brick to wake him up with." He complained. Naruto chuckled.

"It's ironic, that the very thing that got you two dating, is the very thing that broke Ino and him up." Naruto said.

Kiba sighed dreamily. "Yeah…who'da thought he'd actually date me? Tell you what though, and this might sound totally corny and girlish, but I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, ya know?"

"Yeah, I've had that before." Naruto sighed, remembering the times he'd had with Gaara.

"What happened with the two of you anyways? You seemed like the perfect pair," Kiba dared to ask.

"Well…we were. But his father had other plans, and moved them to America. He tried to run away, actually lived with me for about two weeks before they found him and was forced to say goodbye. He told me to move on, to be happy, but I don't see how I can without him around." Naruto said sadly.

"Man that's rough. Maybe you should give Sasuke a chance," Kiba said, knowing they were on thin ice here.

"Yeah maybe…I dunno. I don't know if I'm ready to open up again." Naruto said.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll be happy again someday. Uh-oh, Shika-kun you better wake up Kakashi's here." Kiba said urgently.

"Oh man what a drag, school is just not for me," Shikamaru complained sitting up properly.

Shooting a glare at the still staring Sasuke, Naruto turned his attention to the front. About five minutes into the lesson, Choji Akimichi came stumbling through the door.

He had several bags of chips strapped to his belt and one that his hands were currently residing in.

"Late again Cho?" Shikamaru grinned. Choji grinned sheepishly as Kakashi-sensei rolled his eyes and told him to take a seat.

"Choji, sit next to me will ya?" Naruto whispered urgently, wanting to block Sasuke's view of him.

Confused but obliging, Choji sat down to the left of Naruto. Naruto could almost hear the death threat in Sasuke's silent glare.

He chuckled under his breath and grinned widely. Now all of his friends had assembled, he felt he could make it through the day.

That was until Kakashi-sensei gave a surprise pop quiz. Everyone groaned, the loudest being Naruto and co.

"Whadda you complaining about Shikamaru? You've got a genius IQ." Naruto grumbled.

"That doesn't mean I like to do things with it. Oh man what a drag. This is all too troublesome for me I'm going back to sleep." Shikamaru replied.

"You can't go to sleep Shika-kun we need the answers and you're the smartest guy in our year!" Kiba whispered furiously.

"Why not look at Ino and Sakura's papers, we can sorta see them from here and they're pretty brainy." Choji suggested. Sakura Haruno _was_ pretty smart but Ino…

"Yeah, if being obsessed with weight and fashion is classed as being brainy, than Ino is smarter than Einstein," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but what about Sakura?" Choji said. "Hmm…Sakura-chan's pretty smart." Naruto said hopefully.

"Trust me, you don't want to get caught cheating by her, she's evil and ya know it. Plus she'd probably only give the answers to Sasuke," Kiba said.

Kiba's dog Akamaru barked in agreement from inside Kiba's jacket.

"Why don't we get Akamaru to spy on her answers? She's loves puppies, she won't think anything of it." Naruto suggested.

Akamaru barked. "Hm, Akamaru's up for it but I think she knows I own him, we could get busted if we try it." Kiba said.

"Y-You boys c-can look-k at m-my answers if y-you want t-to," came a shy stutter from behind them. They turned to see Hinata Hyuuga blushing and fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh thanks Hina-chan, you're a lifesaver," Choji said, abandoning his chips for a total of three seconds to turn to her.

"N-no p-problem Choji-kun, m-my p-pleasure." Hinata stammered as she passed the boy her answer sheet.

Hinata and Choji had been dating for two weeks, and Hinata's cousin Neji was still not warming up to him, deeming Choji 'unsuitable' for his cousin.

Naruto wondered just how long their relationship could last with an overprotective cousin like Neji Hyuuga. When they all had the answers they passed the sheet back to the purple-haired girl and thanked her.

They ended up getting pretty good scores, all except Shikamaru, who made the 'tremendous effort' as he called it, to write his own answers and got 100%.

"You always get full marks, why do you have to be a complete genius but so lazy, you could go far Shikamaru," Choji said as they went to lunch.

(Though technically Chouji had already eaten about thirty packets of chips during class.) "I want a simple life." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, life gets real simple when you date a dog-obsessed weirdo," Naruto joked. Kiba hit him over the head but grinned as he did so.

"Real funny Naruto real funny." He said. "Yeah I thought it was." Naruto replied smirking. "Uh-oh." Shikamaru said stopping dead all of a sudden.

"What is it Shika-kun?" Kiba asked. "Itachi Uchiha. Coming down the hall." Shikamaru replied. Everyone froze.

Sasuke's older brother gave everyone the creeps and no one dared defy him should he ask for something.

Also, he was sort of protective of his little brother, and everyone knew for a fact that Naruto's group usually clashed with Sasuke's quite often, and it more often than not it turned out nasty.

_Please don't kill us please don't kill us please don't kill us, _Naruto chanted in his head.

For just yesterday Sasuke and Naruto had had another fight, one that rendered Sasuke unconscious and in hospital, and Naruto in the principal's office.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said smirking. Naruto gulped. "Guys, go on without me." He said through clenched teeth.

"But Naruto he'll –" Kiba started. "Kiba just go, all of you. I'll be along in a minute," Naruto interrupted. After hesitation, his friends did as he bid and left.

"That was either brave or stupid Uzumaki. Now I have something to discuss with you, concerning my little brother." Itachi said getting closer.

He backed Naruto up to a wall, where he gulped again and a tiny squeak came out of this throat. He wanted to close his eyes but they were too wide with fear to do as he commanded.

"Uchiha-sempai I really had no intentions –"

"Yeah right, like I believe that brat." Itachi gripped the front of Naruto's shirt and he stopped breathing. He was going to die.

"Nii-sama!" came a call. Both boys turned to see Sasuke glaring angrily with his arms crossed over his chest at Itachi.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Not much little brother." Itachi said gripped Naruto's shirt tighter. He winced.

"Leave him alone nii-sama. Let. Him. Go. Now. I can fight my own battles, I'm not five anymore." Sasuke said in a dangerously low voice.

Naruto was scared even though the anger wasn't being directed at him. Itachi sighed. "Very well. See you 'round blondie." Itachi said and left.

Naruto blinked three times before standing up straight and looked at Sasuke. "You okay?" he asked.

"If by okay you mean terrified completely by your sadistic brother then sure, I'm great." Naruto said shakily.

"Yeah sorry about that. Nii-sama's been like that ever since our parents died, thinks I can't take of myself for some reason." Sasuke said looking in the direction his brother had gone in.

"Your parents are dead?" Naruto asked, they started to walk out of the school slowly. Maybe this Sasuke isn't so bad, Naruto thought.

"Yeah, four years ago. Murdered. I have no other relations still alive; all I've got is Itachi. That's why he gets a bit…protective." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it's any help I never knew my parents," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him. "Who looks after you?" he asked.

"Used to be my godfather Jiraiya, but he's an author (of some really perverted books) and his 'work' requires him to travel a lot. I got tired of constantly moving around so when I was eight I moved into the apartment I live in now. He still sees me now and then but other than that I don't have much contact with him." Naruto explained. "Iruka-sensei comes to see me sometimes too, so not I'm alone all the time."

"Huh. I thought you looked sad when we met. That would have had to have been about four months after you moved away from your godfather." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, about that. Listen, I'm sorry for always beating on you Sasuke, I'm not even sure why I do it," Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it. There's one good thing about it," Sasuke said smiling, he leaned in as he could whisper the last few words, "I've been able to get your attention. So it's worth it." And turned away and left a shocked Naruto where he stood.

"You pervert!" he shouted after Sasuke. He shook his head as he heard Sasuke's laughter from down the hall.

"Naruto you're alive! How'd you get out in one piece?" Kiba called.

"Sasuke showed up, told Itachi to leave me alone." Naruto answered dully as he walked to the gates with his friends.

"Sasuke eh? Looks like he actually does like you. At least we know he's not just lusting after you now," Kiba said.

"Whadda mean he's not just lusting after me? Of course that's what he's doing, remember in middle school, every time I saw him I had to find a way out before he started to undress me. I'm serious he couldn't keep his hands off me and when he did he kept getting me all annoyed with stupid comments. He's all about lust that guy, all he wants is my body, he doesn't care about me." Naruto raved angrily.

"I dunno Naruto, if he didn't care about you he wouldn't have minded Uchiha-sempai beating you up." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well of course he couldn't get his playtoy broken by his brother before he had the chance to get at him could he? That's all it is, I swear sex is all he used to think about. Now, I'm not sure what he gets up to but I really don't wanna know," Naruto ranted.

"Well if you're done going on about Sasuke like some love-sick chick in denial, there's the bus so we gotta go." Kiba said interrupting Naruto before he could continue.

While Naruto steamed about Kiba's comment, and verbally abused the hell out of him until he was out of earshot, Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other, thinking Kiba was right about the 'love-sick chick in denial' theory.

"Looks like that Sasuke hits a nerve when it comes to Naruto. Twenty bucks they'll be an item before the end of the school year." Kiba said.

"You're on." Choji said. They shook on it and the bet was made.

********************************************************Naruto's apartment****************************************************

"Hey Kona, I'm home." Naruto said to the tabby cat at his bedroom window.

The cat didn't belong to him, it was a stray from behind his apartment but he named it anyway and it liked to hang around for food.

Naruto put out some cat food on the windowsill and went to his desk to do his homework, only he couldn't concentrate on his work, his mind was on other things.

Things like Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had to admit, he was pretty good-looking, and bright, and a good fighter, but he could be a real jerk sometimes.

Then again, so could Naruto. Everyone was capable of being an utter jerk sometimes, and as Shikamaru said you always tease the ones you love.

That statement was proven when Kiba started to irritate Shikamaru about four months before he confessed he had a thing for the other guy.

Naruto and Sasuke did butt heads a lot, but he and Gaara had gotten along fine. They were – in a sense – the perfect match.

They never fought, nearly always agreed on things, and knew just what to do to keep the other happy. It was like they were two halves of the same whole.

Whereas Sasuke and Naruto were like twins yet exact opposites. But then, weren't opposites supposed to attract?

Naruto pondered on this for a while, he wasn't sure how much time had passed before the phone rang. He picked it up dismally.

"Hello?" he said.

"Naruto," came a voice that hit him hard with enough force to render him breathless.

"Gaara…" he whispered.

"Yeah, hi. Look I know this is probably the worst thing I could ever do, randomly calling you after almost a year but I had to know if you were doing okay. I just got away from my father and – hold on I think I hear him…" Gaara went quite, and even Naruto slowed his breathing so to not make as much noise.

"Okay he's gone. Listen I haven't got much time, he'll find me soon I know it. So are you doing okay Naruto? Please tell me you're over me, that you've moved on."

"Well…I think I am. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm interested in Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said. Wait what was he saying? Why wasn't he telling Gaara that he was the only one for him, that he'd never get over him?

"Sasuke huh? Well tell him if he doesn't treat you right then I'm coming back to Japan to kick his ass. Oh no, look I gotta go, it was good knowing you're alright Naruto." Gaara said hurriedly.

"Wait don't hang up yet! Are you okay Gaara? With your dad and everything?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Started dating a guy named Rock Lee, he's not you but I guess he'll do.** (Heh I made a rhyme)** I'm urging you to get with this Sasuke yeah? Be happy, 'coz I'm telling you now I don't think I'll ever see Japan again. Just, know that it's okay with me all right? I want you to be happy. Oh crap it's my dad. Gotta go, and this may be something you don't need to hear but, I still love you."

"I still love you too." Was all Naruto could get in before the phone went dead. He put it back in its cradle.

How did he feel about this? Well, surprisingly, it made him feel a whole lot better. And now he knew what to do.

"First, I gotta determine if Sasuke really cares and it's not just lust. And to do that, I'm going to need Neji's help. I can only hope he remembers he owes me one."

Back in their freshman year, when Naruto had just met Gaara and gotten together, Naruto helped Neji out of a difficult relationship problem including a very jealous and touchy Sakura, and a Hyuuga obsessed Tenten.

Naruto needed to call in the favour of a lifetime. And he needed to do it before Sasuke made any sort of move on him. It had to start tomorrow.

"I'll call him now." Naruto decided.

Neji picked up after the first ring. "Woah what do you do sit next to phone all day or something?" Naruto joked.

He heard Neji sigh. "Naruto, you need something I'm guessing? Unless your planning another one of those 'dates' between my cousin and your friend." He said.

"No, no nothing like that. I need a favour." Naruto explained his situation with Sasuke to the Hyuuga boy, and surprisingly he listened and didn't hang up.

"So, I need you to do something for me. Can you pretend that we're together for about two weeks or less? I need to know if Sasuke cares about me and not just my body."

"Hmm…well you did help me with those girls in freshman year. Okay, but only if you pay should we have to go out and make an impression." Neji said.

"No problem. Thanks Neji you are a lifesaver. I'll see you tomorrow when the 'test' begins." Naruto hung up and gave himself a minute to do a victory dance in his kitchen.

**Congrats Naruto you're now officially beyond therapy. Hope you like this first chapter guys I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm sort of doing this in the middle of packing, so don't expect it to happen soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, to all my reviewers thank you very much, and to those who have just discovered me, welcome to the insanity! **

**A refresh on pairings: we now have NaruNeji, NejiShino, GaaLee and past KibaKanks added to the mix. Yay. This is pure pairing chaos. **

Pretending to go out with Neji was going to be annoying. Back when he was ten, he once spent an entire month with the Hyuga's and learnt that Neji was picky.

About everything. He hardly ever smiled, he calculated everything before he did it, he didn't like much, and he had no sense of humour.

And of course there was the fact that Neji was trying to get with Shino.

"You can do that after my problem is solved, you can even tell him it was all a hoax but please, it's gotta be convincing." Naruto pleaded in front of school the next morning.

"I can do that but do we have to do it in front of everyone or just Sasuke?" Neji said.

"Just enough people for it to start circulating." Naruto replied. They began walking towards the building and Neji spotted the two Uchihas a little further away.

"Should we start? Sasuke's looking over here, and so is Itachi-sempai." Neji said lowly.

"Good idea. But how should we…uh…" Naruto's voice died away as Neji kissed him, Naruto thought it best to act his part and wrapped his arms around Neji.

Neji pulled back and smirked, "That's how." He whispered. "Right. Warning next time please," Naruto hissed. Neji chuckled and began walking again.

"Neji wait for me will you!" Naruto caught up with the Hyuuga and his arms snaked around his shoulders from behind.

He plastered on an authentic smile and gripped Neji's arm. "Nice, Sasuke's looks devastated." Neji said. "Really?" Naruto snuck a look at Sasuke and saw Neji was right. He looked positively heartbroken.

"This might not take as long as I thought." Naruto mused. "Well go on you'll be late for class, I'll see you at lunch." Neji said. Naruto nodded and they parted ways.

"Hey Naruto, I saw you and Neji before, that was real quick." Kiba said, none too quietly, Sasuke entered the classroom and push past Naruto roughly.

"Watch where's you're walking Uchiha!" Naruto snapped. "Watch where you're standing Uzumaki!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Yeah I'll watch where I'm standing, lemme at him." Naruto started forward, planning on landing a punch on the bastard when Shikamaru held him back.

"It's a little early to be sent to the principal's office don't you think Naruto? Let it go, he's not worth it." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever." Naruto said gruffly and sat next to Kiba, Shikamaru taking the other side. "So what were you saying Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Before I was _rudely_ barged into?" Naruto eyed Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't look at him. Naruto knew he heard though. It was obvious he was listening.

"I was saying that it was quick with you and Neji," Kiba said.

"Oh yeah, happened yesterday if you believe it. Caught me totally by surprise too, but I'm glad I asked." Naruto chatted, his voice slightly louder so Sasuke caught every word.

"You asked him? Way to go Naruto!" Kiba cheered, "Wanna double date sometime?" he added. Naruto grinned, "Maybe. I'll ask Neji-kun."

Naruto's smile widened as he thought of Neji reaction to him adding 'kun' to his name. He wasn't going to be pleased. He chuckled softly.

"Daydreaming about your boyfriend's not going to help you in this subject ya know," Kiba smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes glaze over.

"Huh? Oh shut up Kiba you do it all the time." Naruto replied. Kiba went red and glanced at Shikamaru, who laughed at Kiba's expression.

The whole lesson Sasuke kept shooting crushed looks Naruto's way, and whenever Neji was mentioned in Naruto and co.'s whispering, he looked furious.

When the bell rang the group hung back, letting Sasuke leave ahead of them, Naruto whispered to his friends about his plan and they all agreed to not tell a soul.

"I actually think that's a good plan," Shikamaru said.

"Well duh I thought of it," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Kiba absently hit him over the head. Naruto yelped in pain, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Kiba, who wasn't even looking at him.

"Remind me why I hang out with you guys?" Naruto said.

"Because…we're the only people in the school who don't smell like fish," Kiba said after a while.

"Fish? How do you know everyone smells like fish?" Choji asked.

"Canines have a keen sense of smell morons," Kiba said as if it was totally obvious. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba took him out of his jacket and placed him on his head.

"But Kiba you're not a canine," Naruto pointed out.

"Might as well be, he acts like one," Shikamaru said. It was then that Naruto noticed marks of Shikamaru's neck.

He grinned slyly. "Shoulda known you'd be a biter Kiba," he said.

Kiba grinned, unabashed, and said, "Bet you are too, closet perv."

Naruto shrugged and didn't deny it, but didn't admit it either.

Either way it was a victory in Kiba's eyes.

He ran down the corridor, yelling that Naruto liked to bite in bed, much to Naruto's embarrassment.

"Hope Neji don't mind a biter Naruto, you might have to file your teeth!" Kiba called.

Right as Sasuke came around the corner. Naruto used the opportunity to his advantage.

"Oh come on Kiba you know he loves it. Can we hurry up? I miss my Neji-kun and I'd like to see him," he said.

"You got it Naruto. Operation return to boyfriend commences! Phase one!"

Choji sniggered at Kiba's enthusiasm and picked Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Aw come on guys this is totally undignified!" Naruto cried.

"Learn that word from Neji?" Shikamaru asked wryly.

"Shut up pineapple head!" Naruto snapped.

"Hey don't you talk to Shika-kun like that fox boy," Kiba warned.

"Bite me dog breath!" Naruto stated.

"Nah, no thanks, Shika's more interesting to bite thank you very much." Kiba replied.

They passed the very stony but plainly pissed off Sasuke and Naruto seized his chance.

"Ah! Sasuke help me, I'm gonna get raped!"

Sasuke snorted and walked off. "Like I care dobe," he threw coldly over his shoulder.

"Hmph! TEME!" Naruto shouted after him.

"This isn't working out the way we planned is it?" Choji wondered.

"Actually it's going better than we planned, come on let's go, Sasuke can't ditch classes Uchiha-sempai would kill him," Shikamaru said.

When they got to class Choji dumped him unceremoniously onto Neji's desk. The Hyuga smirked down at him and several students whispered and 'aww'ed.

"Hey Neji-kun," Naruto grinned.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How's it feel to be deposited at my feet by one of your best friends?"

"Uh…not as great as it sounds I'm sure. Actually it's really embarrassing. And painful." Naruto answered.

"Any luck with Sasuke?" Neji asked.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, for just then Sasuke came into the room, he looked like he'd been crying.

He glanced at Neji, then Naruto sprawled out on said Hyuga's desk, glared, then stalked off to the back of the room.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Naruto said quietly.

Naruto stayed sprawled on the desk throughout the lesson. Because that was just okay in Kurenai-sensei's class.

Halfway through the lesson Kiba tossed Naruto a note. It read: get a load of Mr. Broody over by the window.

So Naruto looked. Sasuke looked like Sakura had looked when her cat had drowned. Like Gaara had when he was forced to say goodbye.

Like Naruto felt nearly all of time. And it hurt.

It hurt so much.

Sasuke's pain became his pain and it hurt to see such a look on the young Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper, but Sasuke heard it over the din of the classroom and looked at Naruto.

Dark cobalt eyes connected with Naruto's upside down azure orbs, but then Sasuke glared and turned away.

Naruto blinked. Sasuke never glared at Naruto.

Was it because of…Neji? Had his assumption been wrong?

Did Sasuke truly care for him?

…

"Sasuke! Dammit Sasuke will you slow down I'm tryin' to talk to you," Naruto panted as he tried to keep up with the Uchiha prodigy.

Naruto had been attempting to keep up with Sasuke the whole way home.

It didn't matter that Naruto's apartment was in the opposite direction, he needed to talk to Sasuke.

But Sasuke was being stubborn.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped and whirled around.

"What? What do you want from me Naruto?" Sasuke practically growled.

"N-Nothing, I just wanna talk." Naruto stammered, scared by Sasuke's anger. If he fought him now, would he still hold back? Naruto thought not.

"Then talk." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and stood there, solid as a statue, waiting.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again when he realised he didn't know what to say.

Had hadn't exactly planned this far ahead.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto knew is time and his patience was running short.

Come on brain think of something! Work with me here! Naruto thought desperately.

"If you're not gonna talk, then you're wasting my time," Sasuke said stalking off.

Naruto sighed and didn't try to stop him. He turned and thought about what to do next.

That's when he realised he was standing in the middle of the road. And a car was heading his way.

He yelped and tried to leap back, but he stumbled and the car slammed the breaks to swerve, but it hit him anyway.

He heard his name being called, and then darkness.

**Cliffy! What will happen next chapter? Just three reviews will find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, enter the third chapter! Hell yeah! Okay I don't think I need to refresh on any pairings, I'm sure you'll pick it up.**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily. Where the hell was he?

He remembered Sasuke…and then…a car…and then…nothing.

So where…?

His eyes took in his surroundings, and saw the Uchiha crest on the wall. He was at Sasuke's house!

Itachi would kill him!

He shot up, yelping in pain when his body protested.

"Naruto? Woah woah woah calm down, don't move just yet, lay back down dobe," Sasuke appeared in his vision and pushed him gently back down.

Naruto closed his eyes and groaned. "I have a headache the size of Mt Rushmore," he groaned.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh sure go ahead laugh, meanwhile I'm dieing in this dingy house, never to see the sunlight again," Naruto continued melodramatically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh come on you're not dieing, it was just a bump, though it's gonna hurt like hell," he said.

"Gee really? Never would have guessed from the amount of pain I'm in right now," Naruto said dryly.

"And my house is not dingy," Sasuke said like Naruto never spoke.

"Sure it's not." Naruto agreed sarcastically.

Slowly, Naruto attempted to get up.

"Hey hey you'll never move on your own. I'll help you," so with Sasuke's help, Naruto managed to sit upright in the bed.

"Dammit that is a whole lot better," Naruto said. "What happened? I can barely remember,"

"Well, after that car hit you, the driver went all crazy and insisted to call 911, but I told her I'd take you back to my place and she calmed down. I mostly patched you up, my mother was a nurse so I know a little," Sasuke explained.

"Ah I see, that explained the bandages and do I feel stitches?" Naruto shivered in dread. "Glad I was out for that, I _hate _stitches,"

"Yeah I knew you did so I did them early in case you woke up. Do you feel dizzy at all? Disoriented? Woozy?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah I just feel like I've been hit by a car," he said.

"You have been hit by a car douche," Sasuke said, though he was grinning when he said it.

"Well then that would explain it," Naruto said returning the grin.

They looked at each other for a while, before Sasuke looked away, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"I suppose I better call Neji for you huh? Tell him what happened," Naruto noticed a dark tone to his voice.

"Don't bother. I'll do it," Naruto said, he had a plan already cooking in his soft-boiled brain.

Sasuke nodded and handed him the phone. He left the room while he dialled Neji's number.

Again, without fail, he answered on the first ring.

"Dude I'm at Sasuke's house," Naruto said.

"…What? Explain from the beginning Naruto," Neji said obviously confused.

Naruto giggled and explained everything that had happened.

"What are you going to do? If you tell him we were just an act he may get angry," Neji asked when he was finished.

"Yeah which is why I figured, we shout have like some sort of fight scene on the phone, loud enough so Sasuke hears it." Naruto said.

"That…could work. Okay, I'll start it off by saying you're an idiot for being stupid enough to get hit by a car." Neji said.

Naruto, acting his part out, screeched, "What? You try avoiding a car that you didn't even noticed 'till it hit you,"

"Which is why you're an idiot, you didn't notice the totally obvious car even though you were standing in the middle of the road,"

"Oh shut up, I bet you would get hit by a car if you were as messed up as I was right then," Naruto snapped.

"I don't think I can date a moron. We should re-evaluate our relationship."

"Re-evaluate? What do you mean re-evaluate our relationship? Neji!" Naruto sounded totally devastated, which was some good acting if he did say so himself.

He was aware that Sasuke was now at the door, so he thought it was time to bring the show to a close.

"Well fine, if you don't want to be with me, than maybe I don't want to be with you either! I should have never picked up the damn phone!"

He hung up, feeling satisfied at his performance, and even more so when he saw Sasuke's furious expression.

"Please don't tell me he just dumped you for getting hit by a car," he said tightly.

Naruto nodded.

"I'll kill him."

"No don't bother, he's not worth your time," Naruto said indifferently.

Inner Naruto: *giggle* holy crap he actually cares, dude I swear I'm gonna so pass out here!

Outer Naruto: looks like Kiba was right.

"It doesn't matter, it was just too soon that's all." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke sighed. "S'pose. How do you feel?"

"Alright. Better than before anyway," Naruto said. He moved and saw to his pleasure that he didn't hurt anywhere. He always healed fast for some reason.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at him questioningly.

Sasuke smirked. "I made you ramen, in the kitchen, you feel alright to eat it yet?" he said.

"Are you kidding me? Hell yeah! Outta my way Sasuke, the ramen is calling me!" Naruto rushed past Sasuke, hearing his laughter floating after him.

After he ate, Naruto looked around the Uchiha house.

"This place is huge. You could get lost in here!" he cried.

Sasuke shrugged. "I've done that a few times."

Naruto chuckled at the idea of Sasuke getting lost in his own house.

"Naruto do you want me to call Kiba to come and get you?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"Oh. Yeah better, he'll know about the accident from Neji by now." Naruto said a little deflated.

Now his fake-boyfriend was gone, he could focus on Sasuke, but would it be too soon to just jump on him barely two hours after he 'broke up' with Neji?

Rather than risk it, Naruto thought it best to play it safe and stay quiet.

And so he waited for Kiba. And then Itachi turned up.

"So," he drawled. "I was wondering why my brother was in a good mood, hey blondie."

"U-Uchiha-sempai! H-hi there!" Naruto squeaked.

"Oh relax kid, I just wanted to see the person responsible for making my little brother smile more," with that Itachi went inside the house.

"Okay. That was really weird." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto Kiba's here," Sasuke called.

"Coming!" Naruto went down the hall to come face-to-face with Sasuke.

"I never thanked you for helping me before," he said.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke replied.

"No, I am worrying about it. I guess I was wrong about you Sasuke. Thanks again, we should meet up sometime, it'd be fun." Naruto was slightly shorted than Sasuke so he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke," he grinned and opened the front door.

"Dude what happened? The others are waiting back at your place, we were so worried, why didn't you call us?" Kiba exclaimed as he climbed into the brunette's car.

He relayed to Kiba what had happened with Sasuke, and by the end of it Kiba was grinning smugly.

"What?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," Kiba said. _At this rate I'll win the bet. _He thought privately.

So Kiba drove Naruto home, where the others stayed the night, making a party over the occasion.

The next day they all slept in late, and had to run to school, only to arrive half-way through second period.

"We are so screwed." Kiba panted.

"Yes, yes you are." Replied Asuma-sensei.

The group groaned. Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke grinning and glared.

"I can tell this is going to be a loooong day," he sighed.

The others couldn't agree more.

**Four reviews will get you the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: the Naruto gang hang out with Sasuke! New complications will arise, and Naruto will doubt his friends. Dun dun dun! Don't miss it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, a refresh on pairings: SasuNaru, past GaaNaru, NejiShino, past NejiSaku and NejiTenten, KibaShika, past ShikaIno and I think that's it. So this is the last chapter – FINALLY got around to writing it, thanks for waiting everyone! I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's supported the story so far, and stuck with it even though it took my FOREVER to update. So, on the with the last chapter!**

**This chappie's in Naruto's POV too! Yay!**

It was odd.

Something silent, like some mental agreement passed through Sasuke and me, we never spoke, just looked at one another from a distance.

I wasn't sure what it was, but it was like our relationship was back to square one.

For weeks Sasuke wouldn't speak to me, and in turn I avoided him in favour of my friends, when in my head it had been the opposite.

I thought maybe the thing with Neji made everything worse, maybe I could come clean and hope for the best?

But what would Sasuke say about it? Would he feel betrayed by my deception? Would he hate me for not just giving him the benefit of the doubt?

I decided to call for help. Without thinking I dialled the number before I realised what I was doing.

He picked up before I could hang up.

"Hello?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Gaara, it's Naruto." I said in a strangled voice.

"Naruto! Hang on I'm in the subway I can't hear properly…okay I'm out. Hey, what's up?" Gaara said.

"I have a problem." I sighed sitting down.

"Shoot, I gotta few minutes before I have to meet Lee," Gaara replied.

From the sounds in the background he was in a city, perhaps New York?

"I kinda pretended to be going out with Neji to see if Sasuke really cared about me and wasn't fooling around, and it's been a few weeks after we broke it off and Sasuke's avoiding me like the plague, what do I do?"

There was a thoughtful silence on the other end. I swear Gaara's the only one who can make silence sound thoughtful.

"You could tell him the truth," he suggested.

"He'd hate me."

"Perhaps. Hmm…you could…just talk to him I guess. Listen I'm gonna be late if I don't go now, sorry Naruto,"

"That's okay, thanks anyway. Bye Gaara,"

"Bye."

We hung up at the same time. I decided to take Gaara's advice and go talk to Sasuke.

So the next day the gang and I were hanging around the school gates, and I saw Sasuke break away from his brother and decided to approach him.

I didn't say anything. Sasuke didn't say anything. We didn't have to.

We looked at each other for a long time, before Sasuke came forward and kissed me. Hard. On the lips.

I didn't waste any time reacting, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him with everything I had.

Kiba wolf-whistled and it broke us out of our trance.

We broke apart and I glared at Kiba, who grinned broadly, unabashed by my desire to maim at that point.

A few people walking past gagged and spat the word 'faggot' under the breathes.

"Jealous." I said to them, smirking.

They paled and went on their way quickly. I laughed.

"Yo lovebirds, better get to class if you don't want detention!" Kiba called.

"Aw Shuddup Kibbles, we'll get there when we get there!" I called back.

Sasuke chuckled. I looked at him and smiled. This was where I wanted to be. Right here, with this person, right at this moment.

**Epilogue**

It was like an unspoken agreement, I started hanging around the Uchiha house regularly, and even getting pretty chummy with Itachi.

He wasn't so bad after a while.

We went places, Sasuke liked to take me places I'd never seen before, and I liked to push him into steams and into mud.

He got me back by locking me out at night the jerk, and he wouldn't let me in until I was freezing to death, then he let me inside and he'd hug me until I was warm again.

Sasuke started sitting with us in class and at breaks, he came with us to the skate park, and proved to be as good a skater as Kiba and me, he got along famously with Kiba right off the bat.

Which I thought was good since Kiba was my best friend, and I liked that they got along so well.

He became a bad boy after that, he started ditching classes with us when we were bored, breaking school rules for fun and ignoring teacher's instructions.

The best part was that even when we got in trouble, Sasuke would work his Uchiha grace to get us out of it. It was awesome.

"I love this guy! You should have started dating him sooner Naruto!" Kiba would always laugh.

On Valentine's Day we'd ditch school and stay at Sasuke's house, where he found it necessary to shower me in affection and we'd have a hell of a good night in Sasuke's bed.

Need I say more? I think not. *insert perverted laugh here*

After nine months of dating I moved in with Sasuke, and soon Itachi moved out to go to college, so we had the place to ourselves.

I convinced him to host epic parties at his place since it was huge, and pretty soon our parties were famous among the school.

For some reason though I could never remember any of them.

Choji and Hinata broke up about five months after Sasuke and I started dating, but they both took it surprisingly well, saying 'it just wasn't really working'.

He's still single to this day, but he's happy, so that's good enough for me.

Kiba and Akamaru found an apartment in town in our senior year and moved in with Shikamaru, Choji buying the floor above them.

It wasn't far from our place so we hang out often.

In short, life was good. Life was perfect.

Then college came.

It occurred to us that we'd be separated, maybe forever.

Shikamaru was doing college via correspondence, so he'd stay in Konoha with Kiba who couldn't bothered going to college.

Me and Sasuke were headed to different colleges in different towns like we'd planned before we'd gotten together, but they were fairly close so we'd still see each other.

Choji moved furthest away, nearly four cities over for his education, and we didn't see much of him.

-six years later-

"Hey Choji move over, you're hogging the whole seat," Kiba complained gruffly.

Begrudgingly Choji moved down the couch so Kiba could sit comfortably. Kiba and Shikamaru had been living in the large house for three years, Shikamaru worked as a teacher in the school down the street.

He often commented on our old teachers, saying he knew just how troublesome we were when we were kids now he was dealing with them.

Kiba smelled strongly of coffee from his job at Starbucks in the heart of Tokyo, and Akamaru had grown to the six of a fully-grown man if he stood on his hind legs.

Shikamaru was asleep on the great dog's stomach, Akamaru was lying on the carpet, snoring gently, head in his paws.

Kiba and Shikamaru's adopted twins Kato and Jimba could ride on Akamaru's back, and did to get to school rather than take the bus.

They were very popular at school thanks to the hound.

Choji was still a bachelor, living in a small flat in the outskirts of Tokyo, working a decent job in social relations which Kiba thought was a complete waste of time.

Gaara still wrote me letters every now and then, he said he'd taken over the company his father had owned after his death, and his relationship with Lee was as strong as ever.

Neji and Shino had gotten together the year after Sasuke and I had, and now worked in the Insect Research Lab in Mito, they still saw us sometimes when they travelled to Tokyo.

Sasuke had sold the Uchiha place to Itachi's friend Kisame, and he lived there now with Deidara, Sasori and Hidan.

As for me, I lived with Sasuke in the apartment down the block from Shikamaru and Kiba.

It wasn't overly large or too small, it was just the right size for us, and we liked it the way it was.

We'd adopted a little girl who was seven now, she had been found when she was five without a memory, and since no one could track down her parents, Sasuke and I took her in.

We called her Kushina after my mother, and she firmly claimed she wanted to be a demolition expert when she grew up.

I believed she'd do it too, she was fairly bright, and listened to everything Shikamaru said about physics and the properties of explosives when he read from books to her.

She played rugby and practised karate with Kiba's twins, and refused to believe me when I said she'd start to notice boys differently one day.

Kiba and Choji had another bet going on, that one day Kushina would marry Kato, as they got on so well.

I thought Kiba would win. They had told me about their bet about me and Sasuke, and Kiba had fairly good luck when he bet on races, so I was confident he'd win.

Only time would tell.

At the moment we were all watching the baseball games between Japan and America, and Gaara's company was sponsoring the American team.

I could see him on the screen every now and then with Lee, and I smiled softly.

Sasuke moved out of the living room and bypassed the bedroom where the kids were playing duck, duck goose, and stood on the balcony.

I got up and joined him.

"Hey," I said softly coming to stand next to him.

"Hey." He replied with a smile.

We stood in silence for a while, before something Gaara said to me all those years ago came back to me.

"Hey you remember how I was going out with Neji in high school, before we got together?" I asked.

Sasuke visibly tensed. "Yeah?" he asked warily.

"Well, I have a confession to make. It was a ruse, I wasn't really going out with Neji," I admitted.

"What?" Sasuke turned to me, mouth open in shock. "And you're only telling me this now?"

"To be honest, I kinda forgot about telling you to begin with. I figured you'd be mad, after all I did it to determine whether you actually cared about me or not," I replied.

"Huh. Outsmarted an Uchiha, bet you think you're real smart," Sasuke smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't mind though?" I checked.

"Nah, it was years ago. Forget about it, no point worrying about it now is there?" Sasuke said dismissively.

I smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you Sasuke," I said.

He bent his head and kissed me. "I love you too Naruto," he said.

"Hey you two get in here! Gaara's making a speech on behalf of his company!" Kiba called from inside.

With a final smile at one another, we went back to the living room where the kids had joined us, watching for 'Uncle Gaara' as they called him.

I laughed with them when Gaara nearly fell off the stage, and I thought to myself, that life was good.

Life was perfect.

**Finite! How'd you like it guys? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
